Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fault isolation in computer networks. Thus, the present disclosure advances an improvement in the technical field of computer network failure analysis.
A computer network is a group of entities such as routers, switches, etc. that are in communication with each other. A router is a networking entity that forwards data packets between networks or sub-networks within one network; usually routers couple to other routers or to switches. On the other hand, a switch routes data from a source (e.g., a router, a server) to one or more entities within the network.
In computer networks, a number of problems arise, including traffic overload on entities within the network, network faults, etc. If a problem does arise in the network where one or more of the entities are unreachable by other entities in the network, a network management system will try to identify the root cause of the problem so the problem may be fixed. Once the root cause is known, a network manager will try to recover from the problem.